Loyalty
by TruckersWife
Summary: AU. Some OOC. Warren's thoughts, throughout the year. Love and Hate, or rather who Warren loves and hates. and Loyalty.


Loyalty

Warren's POV

It was the first day of school. Whatever. The only thing of note that had happened was that I heard that the Stronghold heir was here, as a sidekick, and powerless. Yet still people were still fawning over him, and glancing between the two of us. Knowing the hate I have for his father for what he did to mine. Just looking at him, was sickening. He looked like a pampered rich kid. I hate him. I made sure to keep my distance from him that first day. The second day was a slightly different story.

While glaring at him during lunch, I see him talking to a redhead in green. That's as much as I notice, while I lock my heated eyes on Will Fucking Stronghold. He looks just like his father. Probably as ignorant, arrogant, and foolish as him too. As long as he doesn't talk to me, I won't fry him to a crisp. It wouldn't be right, him being so powerless and weak and all. Okay, so he was only going to spare him so his mom didn't hear about him getting detention first week of school. She's been through enough. Because of the Strongholds. I really hate them.

Just as I was settling down to ignore him for the rest of eternity, he drops a tray on me and starts talking about my dad. Did he have a death wish? Really? If there was ANYONE who should never mention my family, it would be Will Fucking Stronghold, second only to Stronghold senior, The Commander.

It didn't surprise anyone that a fight ensued. What was surprising, was that Stronghold gain a power. And wouldn't you know it, it was his dad's. Like father like son. Stronghold was strong. At least it made me feel less guilty about fighting him. It doesn't matter how strong he was, I was going to fry him. Burn him. Light him on fire. I was going to roast him. Or I would have, if Principal Powers didn't show up.

And now I have detention. I was aiming to last the first week before getting one. This was all Stronghold's fault. I really hate him.

\--Warren-Layla--

The fight last week had gotten Stronghold into the Hero track. And like the spineless ass that he is, he ditched his sidekick friends for Gwen Greyson and her 'friends'. Glancing over to his old pals, I see the redheaded hippy chick. She looks betrayed. And seeing Stronghold walk right by and completely blow her and their friends off, I could understand why. It was a dick move. Loyalty was a serious matter to me.

It's why, no matter how disappointed in my dad I am, I still won't let anyone talk bad about him. I knows that Battle Barron did some really messed up things, and I in no way condone what he did. He was a Villain and did need to be stopped, doesn't mean I hate The Commander any less for being the one to lock him up. It's why mom never remarried. While she is upset for all the same reasons as I am, feeling the same way, for the most part, she still loves him and would never betray him by marrying someone else. Loyalty is important, but it doesn't seem to be to Stronghold.

Just another reason to not like him. No loyalties in that one. And everyone is cheering for him for 'saving the citizen' as a freshman and breaking some record or something. Whatever. It's disgusting. I really hate him. I only hope that something comes to knock him down a few pegs. His head and ego is getting a bit to big for anyone's own good.

\--Warren-Layla--

It's as I'm wiping down one of the last tables before we close that I notice that there was still someone sitting at one of the tables. Whoever it was, looked good. Attractive, wise at least. In all honesty, the girl look gloomy. And since we can't close, while there is still a customer, I went to see if she was done with the half-eaten plate of food in front of her.

"You still working on that?"

When her head pops up to look at me, I finally recognize her as Stronghold's hippy sidekick friend.

"Hi" she says surprised. "Hi" I return. "We, uh, we go to school together." She says this as if to reminding me of her identity.

It was unneeded. "Yeah, I know." Awkward silence follows. "want me to heat that up for you?" gesturing to her food again.

She looks scandalized for some reason. It's only after she leans in and whispers that I find out why.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of school." I can't help the small twitch of my lips as I smirk in amusement. Leaning in close to her, in a mock whisper, I reply, "I was going to put it in the microwave."

Her embarrassed blush is both funny and cute. At least she doesn't look as depressed. To change the subject, I mention how I know her. Her being Stronghold's friend.

And just like that, her embarrassment and blush are gone, to be replaced by anger, hurt, sadness, and betrayal. Her response of "Maybe, but not for longer surprises me, but not entirely.

It's what happens when loyalties are broken. Stronghold is going to lose this friendly hippy because of his lack of loyalties.

"I was supposed to meet Will, but do you want to sit down?" she gestures to the seat across from her. I look around at the practically empty room, and see that I only have a few minutes left of work anyways.

"Sure. I guess they can spare me for a minute." I plop down and look at her, she really is pretty when she smiles. Just to mess with her, I snap my fingers, a flame on the tip of my finger, I light the candle by her on the table. I actually get a giggle out of her.

Not really wanting to ruin her mood, but curiosity getting the better of me, I ask what Stronghold did this time. "So, Stronghold ditch ya?" And as predicted, her smile dimes. Damn.

She sighs, and slumps her shoulders a little. "Yeah. He's been a bit of a….jerk, lately." I almost chuckle at how she seems to keep herself from saying something more harsh. I probably would have, if she didn't seem so upset. With a deep want, from deep down, there's an almost desperate need for her to loosen up and get her to say what was really on her mind and what she wanted to say, I didn't want her to hide herself for some reason.

"Go ahead and say what you really want. Not going to corrupt my delicate self." Surprised, she looks me over, as if analyzing and deciding. She seems to see something she agrees with, because she leans back in and says, "He's been an ass. A total and complete butthead and flake. A jerk, and an ass, and a real dick. He's turning into a…a…a _jock._" She finished with a shiver.

At that, I really did chuckle. I was proud of her for speaking her mind, and laughing at her unease at the mere thought of someone being a jock. She said the word like it was a crime or a contagious disease or something. She was a funny chick, even for a hippy.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd ever hear you cuss. I'm proud, Hippy. So why did he ditch you?" I ask, although I already have a guess in mind.

"I don't know. He's probably with Gwen. Whatever. I was giving him a last chance to save our friendship. We've know each other since diapers. We grew up together. He was the first person I told about my powers. When we were growing the little Lima beans, he was so confused about how fast mine was growing and I caved and told him. It was the day we became best friends. We've been through everything together, but now…. I don't know. He's changed. I don't really know who he is anymore, but I wanted to give him a chance to show me that we were still friends even if he is acting like a jerk lately."

Leaning back, I listen to what she says and what she doesn't. Stronghold doesn't deserve her. Damn. "So falling in love with him, was that before or after the Lima beans?"

Shocked, she refuses. Replying with too much force to be honest. "What?! In love with Will? Me? No. Nononono. No. Absolutely not. I do not… is it that obvious?" She says after losing steam while looking at my utterly unconvinced face.

"Yeah. But I don't think he knows. He doesn't come across as being very bright. He blew you off, didn't he?" I compliment her and insult him in the same sentence. Good.

"The thing is, right now, I'm absolutely furious with him. He is blowing me off. Blowing our friends off. Just the other day, when I called, his mom picked up, and I heard him in the background telling her to make an excuse about him not being able to talk. What the hell is that, you know? That is such a crappy thing to do to any friend. I had to call around seventeen or so times just to get him to answer and talk to me and get him to agree to meet me here tonight. And he doesn't even show. I just want to talk to him, you know, but he's always with Gwen." She finally got it all out. She slumped against the back of her chair as if she finally lost some inner tension that she's been holding on to for too long.

Looking at the clock, I see that I'm officially off work. I stand up and tell her to wait. Getting to the backroom, I throw off the apron, toss the rag in the bin with the rest, put her dirty dish on the counter after throwing away the remaining bits of cold food, take my hair out of it's tie and grab my jacket.

Right before I leave, I see a couple of the repeat fortune cookies. Grabbing one to hopefully make Stronghold feel like shit, and grab another to cheer Hippy up, I made my way back.

"Come on. Let's go." I say once I get back to her. Looking up at me, she asks "where we going?"

"I'm walking you home, it's late." I say it as confident as I can manage. I figure she needs to talk a bit more and for whatever reason, I find myself willing to listen to her woes. Probably because it's about how much Stronghold has been screwing up. Although, the thing about the phone calls was a really shitty thing to do.

If you don't want to talk to someone, don't want to hang out with them, be up front about it with them and say so. Don't ignore them, blow them off, and still pretend to still be friends. He really doesn't deserve Hippy-chick. But for whatever reason, she likes the guy.

"Why don't you ask him to homecoming. Get it out there. Let him know how you feel so that your not left wondering 'what if' any more. Get to the bus stop early so he can't avoid you there, and ask him before school."

Cracking open one of the cookies, eating half and handing the other to her, "Besides," I read to her, "to let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart."

She looks at me, wide eyed, and almost awed. "Wow, that was really deep."

Keeping a straight face, I thank her for the compliment and say, "yeah, and your lucky number are 4, 16, 5, and 49." I finally let my smirk come through. Her shocked face is absolutely worth it.

"What? You got that off a fortune cookie. She takes the paper from my hands to read for herself. She just chuckles and shakes her head.

"Doesn't make it any less true." I say with a shrug. I hand her the second cookie when we get to her driveway. "Give this one to Stronghold."

She smiles at me, a full mega-watt smile. It makes her go from cute and pretty, to breathtaking and beautiful. "Thank you, Warren. I'm sorry for venting all of this to you. But thank you. You're pretty great you know that."

I just nod. Finally realizing that I've spoken more to her tonight than I have to anyone else all year. She quickly makes her way inside, and I make my way back to the restaurant, or rather the apartment building next door to the restaurant.

Laying in bed later that night, about to fall asleep, I think about how strange today was. Glad that tomorrow was going to be a new day and I could forget about how friendly I was to Hippy. Resolved to never think about it or her again, I fell asleep.

\--Warren-Layla--

I was sitting at lunch, ignoring the looks and whispers from everyone else like I do every other day. It didn't seem any different today, until Hippy sat down across from me. The whispers quieted slightly, as if they were trying to tune into what was going on here.

"Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this would be alright? Because its not." I was absolutely shocked that she would be sitting here. Nobody sat here, except me.

"Hahaha, your so funny. But seriously, I was going to ask Will to homecoming, when wouldn't you know it? I told him I was going with you instead. Ha ha…ha?" she smiled weakly and chuckled even weaker.

Was she serious? She had to be joking. Trying to process this, hoping that I hadn't lead her on somehow to make her think that this was somehow a secretly conveyed plan. I couldn't see how it could. I told her to ask out Stronghold. Straight out. When I finally got my voice back after a few seconds of staring at her, my oh so witty response was "You're kidding" Damn. It wasn't my fault, my head was spinning, trying to understand this. All I got back, was a jerky head shake in the negative.

Before either of us could say anything else, another person sat down. A very purple someone. "What do you think your doing?" "Its called sitting." She deadpanned back. She was spunky. If she wasn't invading my space and sitting at my table without even asking, I might have acknowledged that she seemed alright. As it was, I was feeling crowded so suddenly, and I wanted to talk to Hippy about this Going-to-Homecoming-together thing.

"No one sits here, but me."

And then another two someone's showed up. Seriously?! "Is this guy bothering you, Magenta?" Before she responded to the very brightly dressed blonde boy could answer, I growled out, "Try the other way around." Was nobody intimidated by him anymore? And the girl in purple was named Magenta? Ironic. At least the little short kid, in glasses seemed to understand that I'm a dangerous and intimidating guy. "Re we sitting at Warren's table now? Wow, I feel so badass right now."

It was because of this, I showed my appreciation by pushing him away from me with a hand not covered in fire. He didn't seem to mind, so maybe he understood the unspoken sentiment.

"What do you all need Homecoming dates?" I almost didn't notice the slight flinch Hippy gave when the glasses kid raised his hand and enthusiastically said "Oh, I do." Almost.

It wasn't until Gwen and Stronghold walked by that he realized what was going on. Finally. The upset look on Stronghold's face, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Just to clarify, your not asking because your interested in me or anything, but to get back at Stronghold?"

At her guilty and weak nod, I grinned brightly. "Then I'm in." She looked so relieved and thankful, so before she could start spouting out feeling to me in public, I dropped my smile and told her, "but I'm not renting a tux."

With that I got up and left. She still had on a grateful smile as I walk away.

I made it through classes the same as always, ignoring everyone around me. It was during a free period that I was outside reading when Hippy-Layla, when Layla showed up. She surprised me by grabbing my hand and leading into me. It was actually pretty nice. Her chest was up against my arm and she felt really nice. Good. Soft. It was when I finally heard her talking that I felt my eye start to twitch.

When she trailed off, I knew that the audience was gone. I light my hand up briefly, just in warning. When she yelped and let go, I just looked at her and said "Don't call me 'Cutie'". I walked away again. It was unfortunate that I realized that I was really only upset about the fakeness in her affections. Damn. Were not even going out really. It's to mess with Hero-boy Stronghold. I really hate him. He really doesn't deserve Layla.

\--Warren-Layla--

It was decided, by Layla, that she would keep me company while I was at work. So everyday, after school we would go to the Paper Lantern together. She would order vegetarian dumplings, vegetarian fried rice, and an iced tea. She would eat and nibble at it, while she worked on any homework she had on that day. Sometimes the other sidekicks would show up and join her, most the time not.

I had to make sure with the bosses that this was alright, and since Layla would actually ordered food, and a drink that wasn't free water, and was also being quiet, they were fine with it. They seemed pleased that I seemed to have a friend want to keep me company and spend time with me, even if I'm at work and can't sit and hang out with them.

It was during my breaks, that I would sit with her and snack on the food she ordered. We talked about books and authors, about paintings, sculptures, and artists. We talked about philosophies and some deep meaningful nothing and nonsense. It went on like this for a few weeks, when I had a day off, I decided to man up, and ask her out on an actual date.

It was a good thing she said yes, since I had to pull some strings, make a few threats, and cash in a favor owed, to set up. I brought her to botanical garden, and in the center, in a grassy clearing, was a table set for two. It was really cheesy, romantic, and sappy, but it figured she would like to be around so many plants. I made sure not to give her a bouquet of flowers, since they'd be cut and 'dead'. I got her an actually potted plant. I had it in the backseat of the car so neither of us would have to carry it around.

It was a good date. I mean a really good date. She was so thankful for showing her someplace she didn't know about, that she jumped into my arms and kissed me senseless. I don't think she realized what she was doing it at first, but I wasn't complaining. I just picked her up, wrapped her legs around me waist, and walked her to the trunk of a massive willow tree. When she was braced and felt more balanced, I focused my all on kissing her. When our tongues were battling for dominance I was sure to win when I was running my hands up and down her leg, up her thigh, and rubbed my thumb around her hip and splayed my fingers over her absolutely perfect ass.

I ran the tip of my tongue along the roof of her mouth and she gasps and moaned squirmed. It felt so. very. good. I was nibbling her bottom lip to keep my own moans in check. She did submit and the kiss grew more heated. This had been in the making for weeks now. The tension was getting so thick that even her more oblivious friend that could supposedly glow, was noticing. Even at school, she sat next to me instead of across anymore.

When we broke apart to breath, I rested my forehead on hers. Panting and trying to get control over ourselves. To break the silence and any awkwardness she might start to feel, I tried to deadpan my response but it came out low, dry, and husky. "Your welcome. Wait until you try the food." I tried to chuckled, but I was still mostly panting.

She did smile and giggle though. When I set her down on her feet, I held her waist until she was steady and then guided her to the table. The food had cool down, so I actually did subtly heat them up with my powers.

She seemed to enjoy the zucchini and butternut squash alfredo that I made. I liked it too, I thought it would be better with some meat, but I wasn't going to eat meat in front of her on our first date. I honestly shouldn't have made out with her this soon either. She was just really tempting. From now on I would be better and more in control.

She had this way of making me lose it with just a look. Damn. I was getting too soft. Granted it was only for and around Layla, but still. I didn't want to get in to deep. She was in love with Will Fucking Stronghold. I was just getting worried that I might already be falling in love with her. I really hate Will Stronghold.

I made sure to be a gentleman for the rest of the night. I walked her to her door, handed her, her plant, kissed her hand, then, inner wrist, and then stepped back before I lost me cool and tried to ravage her against her front door.

The next night, after work, I was walking her home when we both noticed a party going on. From the look on Layla's face I'd guess it was the Stronghold residence. And as much as I don't like them, I can't imagine the senior Strongholds to be okay with this. Even from outside, we could hear glass breaking, and what I was pretty sure was a piece of wall.

Layla looked alarmed, so I asked, stupidly, "Wanna go inside and check it out?"

She nodded and said, "there is no way Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold would condone this. And I can't believe Will would do this with them out of town." Shaking her head, she took a step towards the door. We walked inside, the door was unlocked. We weren't even there for more than ten seconds when Gwen and the Penny's swarmed Layla.

Hippy seemed to be doing alright, until they started talking about how 'Will always knew how she felt about him, and that he thought it was embarrassing and a bit pathetic. How he was annoyed about her always calling and trying to make plans, and how he just wanted her to get the hint that she was below him now.'

That was what hurt her. It was low, and I honestly didn't know what to say to try to make this better. I just wrapped my arms around her when I saw her start to tremble. I couldn't tell if it was in anger, or sadness. I just knew we had to leave.

We were almost to the door, when the jackass himself showed up.

"Layla! Hey."

"Fuck off, and leave me alone Will."

His face was shocked. Probably about her using such language and because she was not happy to see him. He really was full of himself. I really hated him. Now more than ever.

"What? Layla?" she tried to walk over to her, I blocked his path and sneered in his face.

"You don't deserve a single second of Layla's time. You and Gwen deserve each other. Both heartless. Stay the fuck away from Layla from now on." I shoved him out of my way and took my Hippy outside.

I held her as she cried. We were making it to her own yard, when the Commander and Jetstream showed up.

After explaining what was going on, to Jetstream, since The Commander seemed shocked that his old nemesis' son was on his front lawn. Jetstream, was properly disgruntled by her son's behavior, and dragged her husband inside to punish and ground Stronghold Junior. I really hate him.

Getting to her house, we stopped at the door. Her parents were home so I knew she wouldn't be alone. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and we said goodnight, after I tried to apologize for us going to the party. She refused to even think I had anything to be sorry for. She said that she agreed and if it were ANYONE'S fault it was Will's. I couldn't disagree. So I nodded and told her I'd see her tomorrow.

\--Warren-Layla--

It was the day of the dance, and I didn't have anything to wear. I never rented a tux, and I couldn't go in jeans, cargos, or frickin' leather. My mom came in, saw the pile of clothes I was going through, and finally offered to help through here laughter. When she brought out Dad's tux, I wanted to be hesitant, but I didn't even waste a second. I grabbed it, ran back to my room to change and was surprised to see that it actually fit. It actually for perfectly. After thanking my mom, I ran out the door when I realized I was running late. When I got to the school, I finally slowed down. It wouldn't do for Warren Peace to be seen flustered and running. I walked calmly into the gym and looked for my Hippy. I spotted her at the drink table talking to Mr. Boy.

She was glorious. I was never more thankful for my mask of indifference, than I was right now. I didn't gasp, drop my jaw, or drool. I didn't stumble walking over, I didn't outwardly show how very effected I was my Hippy's dress. She had told me that she had changed her mind last minute about what she wanted to wear, telling me that she was going to surprise me. Only saying that it wouldn't be green.

It was not green. It was red. Blood and ruby red, with some kind of swirly black lace design along the side. I couldn't describe it with words, aside from HOT. It was strapless, it hugged her in the best of ways and then draped loosely from her hips down to the floor. I wanted her. Badly. I knew I loved her, I was a lost cause the moment I first saw her.

When I got to her, I heard her tell Mr. Boy not to worry about somebody because he was just jerk. I saw that someone had spilt punch on the professor's white ruffled shirt. I saw that Lash and Dash were both chuckling over in the corner. Dicks.

"Not talking about me, I hope." I whispered in her ear.

She turned around and gave me her maga-watt smile. I couldn't stop the small smile-smirk I gave in return. We walked around and hung out with all her(our) friends. We were about to sneak off somewhere, preferably an abandoned classroom, when damned Gwen started her speech. We were still slowly making our way to the doors, walking backwards, when all hell broke loose.

"-the most powerful and greatest super to walk these halls….ME!" Surprised gasps were heard as metal and electric signs dropped down reading 'Royal Paine'. Damn. We were so close. Now we either have to save everybody or become a baby and then die. Great. Now I'm traveling in a vent trying to find a way to save the school, so that he can finally get his Layla alone. When we make our way out, we come face to very-punchable face with Will Stronghold. I hate him.

And he has the nerve to think that apologizing NOW is going g to make up for everything he did to Layla. He doesn't even really look like he's all that sorry. He's a terrible actor. And stupid. And ugly. And he doesn't deserve Layla. I hate him. So. Very. Much.

Thankfully, we end up having to have that typical, split up and fight scene.

"Go after Gwen. We'll handle these guys." I growl out. I see him look sadly and longingly at MY Hippy. Ooh, how I hate him.

He runs off to fight the 'Boss Fight', and I go after Dash, popsicle has to handle Lash, and Layla deals with the Penny's. Glo-stick is comforting Maj, after being attacked by Lash. The typical separate and show what were made of fights. I'm also impressed that it was the 'sidekicks' that handled the fight by themselves, and I needed Popsicle's help to take down Dash. Hero Support. I can understand how it comes in handy.

We race back to Layla only for her to run into him and try dragging him off. Well, I like the plan, but that doesn't seem like the ki d of thing she'd go for in a crisis.

"What's going on?" I ask as I brush broken grass and leaves from her hear. She looks like she was thrown out a window. Oh, God. I hope she wasn't thrown out a window. She looks fine though, no cuts or anything. I start to calm down, until I hear what she just said.

The whole school is about to fall out of the sky and kill not only us, but the people around where ever the school lands, unless we do something to stop it. Damn.

And I help out because it's the right thing to do, Layla would want me to, my mom would want me to, even my dad would want me to, and I kind of want me to do it. Its wear my loyalties lay. Loyalty is important and so I'm going to act like a damned Hero and save the day.

\--Warren-Layla--

With all the joy and cheer going around, Layla forgave Stronghold for being a jackass. She would take him back as a friend. She even hugged him. And then, the tucker kissed Layla. She quickly pushed him back, or at least she tried to. Apparently super strong Stronghold, didn't feel her pushing his chest. Or if he did, he either thought it was passion or was ignoring it. I saw red. I REALLY hate him. I strode over, gripped him and tore him away from my Hippy-chick, lit him on fire and threw him down the hall and through a wall. I knew he'd be fine, so I turned my attention to my girl.

"You alright, Hippy?" I asked as I rubbed her arms and shoulders. She just nodded. She looked up at me and told me the most greatest thing I've ever heard.

"I'm not in love with Will. Not anymore. I care for him like a friend, but I love you, Hothead. Just you." I didn't waste any time or consideration to the people around us, and kissed her.

"I love you, too Hippy. I love you. I love you." I repeated each time, whispered against her lips in between each kiss to punctuate every time I said it. Oh, I love this girl. I loved this girl, as much as, if not more than I hated Will Stronghold. And I really hate Will Fucking Stronghold.

At least I got the girl. I can handle being a hero, if I've got my Hippy by my side. She's definitely deserves an honest hero. She deserves loyalty. I'll be her hero, because she's got my loyalty. And loyalty is important.

\--Author's Note--

I dont own anyone or anything from Sky High. I know that this is very OOC for Warren, but at least he doesn't _appear_ to be different. just his thoughts, mostly.


End file.
